Some personal computers allow a user to “write” on their computer display much as they would write on their notepad. One such computer is a tablet Personal Computer (PC) which typically includes the functionality of a laptop computer but including more input features. For example, a tablet PC allows multi-modal input in which a user can input information into the tablet by writing on the touchscreen with a pen, using a keyboard, or even using their voice. A user can take notes just as they would using traditional pen and paper. Handwriting recognition allows the user's handwriting to be converted into digital text. The form factor of a many touchscreen PCs, however, requires a user to move their entire arm and hand to access the menus and toolbars when they want to perform some sort of command. This is much more difficult and tiring than just moving your hand and wrist a little bit with a mouse on a traditional PC.